The present invention relates to display racks, and in particular to display racks that can be assembled in multiple configurations in a simple and reliable manner.
Carrigan U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,991 discloses a display rack in which wire shelves are mounted in place on horizontally extending bars. In the disclosed display rack, each of the bars defines a constant cross section, and each of the shelves includes a C-channel shaped to receive one of the bars. The shelves are assembled onto respective bars by telescopically sliding them into position from one end of the bar. As shown on the front page of the Carrigan patent, the shelves can be positioned in any of various positions with respect to the bar.
The sliding action used to install the shelves on the bar in the Carrigan patent requires a shelf to be moved horizontally beyond the end of the bar in order to remove the shelf from the bar. This may not be convenient in all applications.
By way of general introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes at least one shelf that has first and second clips. Each clip has an upper lip element configured to fit over and engage an upper side of a crosspiece, and a spring element configured to snap-lock against a lower, opposed side of the crosspiece. The shelf can be mounted on the crosspiece in any one of three positions: a first position, in which the two clips are disposed on opposite sides of an upright that supports the crosspiece; a second position, in which both of the clips are disposed on a first side of the upright; and a third position, in which both of the clips are disposed on a second side of the upright.
This display rack provides a simple and effective arrangement for adjustably mounting the shelf in any one of the three desired positions on the crosspiece.
This section has been provided by way of general introduction, and it should not be used to narrow the scope of the following claims.